Super Strong Special Agents
by Madelynne Rabb
Summary: An NCIS story like you've never seen before! NCIS meets Animaniacs, and Gibbs sings! My first NCIS fic!
1. Default Chapter

Super Strong Special Agents  
A NCIS/Animaniacs/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers crossover/parody  
By Madelynne Rabb

I had a late night one night working on a paper, and being tired the next day (and stuck in an incredibly boring class) led to this. Thanks to MegaBlue's Power Rangers Universe for supplying the script.

I have made a few changes that I feel make it closer to Power Rangers. For example: Yakko is the leader, but he's blue! The leader is traditionally (and has always been) red, so I switched the colors. But I switched the powers as well, to keep with the colors they're assigned to in the Animaniacs original. Since "Rita's" three cohorts don't have names in the original, and of course there are no real NCIS counterparts, I just made up some fun ones. Also, all of the songs are taken from Animaniacs, with only minor changes made.

Cast:

Yakko Warner (Red Ranger – power of the anteater)...Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
Wakko Warner (Blue Ranger – power of the blowfish)...Anthony DiNozzo  
Dot Warner (Yellow Ranger – power of the platypus)...Caitlin "Kate" Todd  
Dr. Scratchansniff (Otto – the Zordon-type person)...Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard  
Thaddeus Plotz (owner of the Warner Bros. Studio)...FBI Agent Tobias Fornell

"Rita" (a Rita Repulsa wannabe w/ a buzzard's nest on her head (& actual buzzards!)...Dresnana  
A dog with a Scottish accent...Billarnok  
An green alien creature...Nenuthip  
A pink warthog wearing gray armor...Krughavox

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, and Kate stood in the NCIS office with a Marine, his wife and their small daughter. 

"Thank you, Agents Gibbs, Todd, DiNozzo. Thank you so much," Mrs. Crittenden effused.

"It was nothing, Mrs. Crittenden," Tony demurred.

"All in a day's work," Kate added.

To the Marine, Gibbs said, "Corporal Crittenden, it's our honor and duty to serve you." He pulled out an NCIS ballcap and handed it to the young girl. "Here ya go, sweetheart. Now you stay out of trouble, you hear?"

"What do you say, Natasha?" her mother prompted.

"Thank you, sir," Natasha replied shyly.

"Thank you again, Agent Gibbs," Corporal Crittenden stated I don't know how you do what you do, but you are amazing!"

At that, Gibbs, Tony, and Kate looked at each other and chuckled a bit.

From her fortress on the moon, a woman looked at the scene through her giant telescope. "Oh, those goody-goody Agents!" she screeched. "And that Gibbs – he confuses me. One moment he's gruff and mean, but he's been nothing but a softie to little kids." She turned around to her loyal underlings. "I'll get those Agents! But how, I'm wondering."

"Why don't you send some of your warriors to fight the Agents?" Krughavox, a large pink warthog, supplied.

The woman, whose name was Dresnana, replied, "The Warriors, of course! That's quite a plan!" She turned to the left and fired her wand. In a corner appeared three warriors in gray spandex suits with darker gray head masks and glasses with swirls for eyes.

The warriors performed various kicks and "ki-yaas" as Dresnana walked over to them. "Ah, my warriors! Do as I say and destroy the Agents, goodbye!" She fired her wand again and the warriors disappeared. Krughavox & Billarnok, a white dog-like creature, walked over to her.

"So long, Agents!" Dresnana cackled as all three laughed.

* * *

In a Washington park, the Agents were singing to a bunch of little kids. 

"They sailed due west to the Philippine Islands," Gibbs began. "Magellan was pleased as the natives drew near. But then someone shouted, 'I think they're attacking...!' Magellan said 'Wha?' and got hit by a spear."

Kate and Tony joined in, and all three sang. "Whoopie ti yi yo, farewell Magellan. You almost made it, it's really not fair. Whoopie ti yi yo, oh ghost of Magellan, the East Indies Islands were right over there."

The little kids applauded them. "Gosh, that was great!" said one little girl.

"Thanks." Gibbs responded. He whipped out another NCIS cap. "Here ya go, sweetheart!"

"Hey, I liked your song, too!" added a little boy, in a pathetic, sort-of whining voice.

Gibbs chuckled. "OK, Sport." He whipped out a cup of vanilla soft-serve frozen yogurt. "Here, have a fat-free yogurt."

The little boy took the yogurt and almost started crying when he saw the girl next to him with the ballcap. A few moments later, Dresnana's warriors appeared about 300 feet away from them.

As the warriors continued their various kicks and "ki-yaas," the children became scared and ran away screaming. Gibbs, Tony, and Kate watched the kids run away, puzzled. They turned the other way and saw the warriors. The Agents jumped off of the bench, looking very tough.

"Looks like trouble," Gibbs remarked.

"Let's get 'em," Tony added.

"Right!" the three chorused, bringing their arms up in a flexing motion. The three leapt into the airand made funny faces as they flew through the air.

((B-G song: Super Strong Special Agents... Hey, Hey, Super Special Agents!))

Gibbs, Tony, and Kate landed opposite the warriors. The warriors continued their various "ki-yaas" & posed in karate stances. However, the Agents weren't amused. Gibbs gave them a "brush-off" and the Agents matched their poses.

The warriors performed their various stances one last time, and all three of them leapt back and jump-kicked towards theAgents.

The Agents reached behind their backs as the warriors drew closer... and pulled out large cups of Gibbs' favorite coffee. They splashed it over the Warriors, which caused them to melt.

"Right!" The three chorused again, flexing their arms once again.

"I always knew there was something about that coffee," Tony quipped.


	2. Part II: Super Agent Power!

_FYI: In the Animaniacs original, the Warners would indeed flex their arms each and every time they cried, "Right!" It may look repetitive and annoying in print, but just watch the cartoon..._

* * *

"Curses, foiled again!" Dresnana cackled. "Aah! The Warriors have failed to destroy the Agents! What should I do now, I'm wondering?" 

"Why don't you send a giant monster down there?" Krughavox asked.

Dresnana pondered that for a moment, then smacked Krughavox with her wand in exuberance. "A monster, of course! I'm wondering what kind, however."

Nenuthip, a green alien creature, held out a badger. "Perhaps this badger will do."

Billarnok walked up to Dresnana. "You could use your powers to turn him into a giant monster. That's what I'm thinking, anyway," he commented.

Dresnana also smacked him with her wand in exuberance. "I agree with your plan! Let's do as you say!" she said as she grabbed the badger from the alien's hand. "Look out, Warners!" Dresnana tossed the badger to where Krughavox and Billarnok stood. She fired her wand at it, causing it to disappear and Krughavox and Billarnok to become char-broiled.

* * *

The badger appeared, now a 30-foot-tall monster, and fell into a building. He proceeded to destroy both the building and one next to it. 

At the Homemade Boat Show, Gibbs was being given an award, to the applause of the crowd. Kate and Tony are with him, being very supportive. "...and that is why I love building boats. And so I want to thank everyone again for this "Longest Time Taken Building a Boat" award - especially my team, who doesn't mind me trailing sawdust in to work every once in a while.

The spectators cheered and gave Gibbs a standing ovation. Just then, Gibbs's cell phone starts ringing.

"I bet it's trouble," Kate predicted.

"To Headquarters!" Tony cried.

The others joined Tony in crying "Right!" and they flexed their arms. They leapt away and flew through the air and landed in Autopsy, again making funny faces as they did so.

((B-G song: Super Strong Special Agents... Hey, Hey, Super Special Agents!))

* * *

The Agents landed in Autopsy, changed around to become a very technical setting, with monitors where the bodies were kept, and consoles taking the place of the autopsy tables, with an enthusiastic "Right!" and a flex of their arms. 

Kate pressed a button, and Ducky's head appeared as a floating head in a tube. "What's up, Ducky?"

"There's a thirty-foot badger attacking Washington!" Ducky replied.

Tony, Kate and Gibbs all gasped, and Tony asked, "Hey, what's wrong with your mouth?"

"It's all fuzzy," was the answer. "Now, listen here. You must destroy it before it destroys the city!"

The Agents agreed, "Right!" and flexed their arms.

Gibbs crossed his arms and cried, "Power of the Anteater!"

Tony crossed his arms and cried, "Power of the Blowfish!"

Kate crossed her arms and cried, "Power of the Platypus!"

In a flash of red, blue, and yellow, the Agents were gone.

* * *

The badger monster continued to terrorize Washington. The Agents landed, and saw chaos breaking out all over. The Agents and the Badger monster tried to stare each other down, but the Badger monster threw a roof at them. The Agents leapt out of the way. 

With all the command of a former Marine, Gibbs ordered, "It's megazord Time!"

All three Agents flexed their arms and chorused, "Right!" and they leapt through the air, continuing to make funny faces, and into the Megazord. AN: I'm not exactly sure how an anteater, a blowfish and a platypus would combine into a megazord, and look menacing, but whatever.

((B-G song: Super Strong Special Agents... Hey, Hey, Super Special Agents!))

"Let's rock and roll!" Kate cried.

"Right!" Kate joined the collective, arms-flexed reply.

The megazord started walking towards the monster. "It's over there!" Kate directed.

The megazord watched the Badger monster destroy a building. "Here we go!" the Agents called as the megazord rammed the monster into a building.

"Right!" all three cheered, once more flexing their arms.

The monster got up and shot a fireball at the megazord. The megazord dodged the shot, which landed on a building, setting it on fire. The megazord stamped out the fire, destroying that building. The monster charged the megazord and was bounced into another building.

With flexed arms, the Agents exclaimed, "Right!"

The megazord kicked the monster. As it slid down the street, Dresnana watched through her telescope. "Curses again! Aww man! This never works! I should have listened to my mother and become an accountant."

The monster stopped sliding.

"Let's finish him off!" Tony cheerfully called.

The Agents flexed their arms. "Right!"

The megazord picked the monster up and spin-threw him into a building. The force of the impact shrunk him back to normal size. The now-restored badger, none the wiser to its activities of the day, made little badger noises.

Quite satisfied with their victory, the Agents flexed their arms and called out, "Right!"

They jumped out of the megazord and removed their helmets. Doing so, their uniforms disappeared in a flash of red, blue and yellow light. "Good job, Super Agents," Gibbs praised. "We've saved the city from harm."

A charred Agent Fornell walked up to the Agents. "Gibbs, what on Earth are you and your team doing at my crime scene?" He shouted. "Don't you know that attacks by 30-foot-tall monsters are FBI jurisdiction?"

The Agents looked at each other for the answer. Gibbs pulled out a yogurt. "Here, have a fat-free yogurt."

Agent Fornell looked at it and fainted.

To a fainted Fornell, Gibbs continued. "Besides, I'd say that monsters fall under Super Agent jurisdiction, since they actually take care of the monster. And since we happen to be the Super Agents, that puts the scene under NCIS jurisdiction, wouldn't you say, Tobias?"

Fornell twitched. Smiling, the Agents struck several karate poses.

* * *

"Hey, kids," Gibbs stated, "playing with giant badger monsters isn't cool. If someone wants you to play with a giant badger monster, just say, 'No, thanks.' That's cool." 

One last time, the Agents flexed their arms and cried, "Right!"

The End


End file.
